List of Schmoedown managers
This is a list of managers in the Movie Trivia Schmoedown and the competitors they have managed Current Managers Finstock/Tom Dagnino @bobfinstock Current Competitors: * Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia * Mark Reilly @ReillyAround * Dan Murrell @MurrellDan * John Rocha @TheRochaSays * Andrew Dimalanta @DrewDimalanta * Craig Gaynier @BarbarianCraig * Emily Rose Jacobson @Frankly_Emily * Grae Drake @graedrake * Cody Hall @therealcodyhall * Ben Campbell @RealJackassBC Former Competitors: * JTE @JTEmoviethinks * Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider * Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko * Grace Hancock @mrsgraceface * Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM * Ken Napzok @KenNapzok * Mark Donica @MarkBDonica Roxy Striar @roxystriar Current Competitors: * Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko * Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider * Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain * Stacy Howard @stacyohoward * JTE @JTEmoviethinks * Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda * David Del Rio @David_DelRio * Jared Haibon @haibon_jared * Adam Gertler @AdamGertler Former Competitors: * Jonny Loquasto @JQuasto * Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM Current Competitors: * Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin * James White @G4TOR24 * Alonso Duralde @ADuralde * Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold * Erik Barnes @ErikWBarnes * Justin Kroll @krolljvar * Rebekah McKendry @RebekahMcKendry * Josh Quevedo @JoshQuevedo * Claudia Dolph @claudiadolph Former Competitors: * Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai * Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny * Brandon Hanna @BrandonHanna07 John Kaiser @KaiserSaysSo Current Competitors: * Kevin Smets @kevsmets * Robert Parker @rbrtprkr98 * Eric Zipper @Ggrogishere * Adam Witt @Adam_Witt * Owen Moogan @owenmoogan * Vinnie Mancuso @VinnieMancuso1 * Britney Young @ItsBritneyYoung * Rick Hong @rickhong * Daniel Villalobos @ThundaDizan * Drew Grant @videodrew Former Competitors: * Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama Coy Jandreau @CoyJandreau Current Competitors: * William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani * Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer * Mara Knopic @ouch_thisMhz * Tim Franco @tfranco84 * Haleigh Foutch @HaleighFoutch * Greg Alba @TheGregAlba * Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw * John Humphrey @DatJohnHumphrey Former Competitors: * Winston Marshall @TheSwaggyBlerd * Stacy Howard @stacyohoward Winston Marshall @TheSwaggyBlerd Current Competitors: * Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama * Lon Harris @Lons * Chandru Dhandapani @chandruthinks * Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga * Liz Shannon Miller @lizlet * Adam Hlavac @adamhlavac * RB3 @DirectorRB3 * Demi Adejuyigbe @electrolemon * Ed Greer @EdGreerDestroys * Ace Cabrera @SquadLeaderAce Samm Levine @SammLevine Current Competitors: * Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny * Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai * Jeannine Brice @JeannineDaBean * Matt Atchity @Matchity * Ken Napzok @KenNapzok * Jader Paramo @Infamousj13 * Jenna Busch @JennaBusch * Cameron Rice @TheCameronRice * Jen Kempe @JKMemeQueen Shannon Barney @OhMyBarney Current Competitors: * Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski * Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 * Marc Edward Heuck @the_hoyk * Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC * Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura * Klee Wiggins @KleeWiggins * Marisol McKee * Bonnie Somerville @BonSomerville * Rick Ramos @RickRamosComedy Kate Mulligan @katestmomever Current Competitors: * Tom Reimann @startthemachine * Paul Preston @PPrestonLA * Brandon Hanna @BrandonHanna07 * Sean Sullivan @suitupsully * Rachel Silvestrini @RMSilvestrini * Ben Goddard @TheBenGoddard * Alex Marzoña @AlexMarzona * Saul * Brett Sheridan @misterwiggly Former Managers Ricky Hayberg @rickyftw Former Competitors: * William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani * Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold * Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga * Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC Cobbster @ChristianRuvy Former Competitors: * RB3 @DirectorRB3 * Greg Alba @TheGregAlba * John Humphrey @DatJohnHumphrey * Hector Navarro @Hectorisfunny RB3 @DirectorRB3 Former Competitors: * Greg Alba @TheGregAlba * John Humphrey @DatJohnHumphrey * Hector Navarro @Hectorisfunny Ken Napzok @KenNapzok Former Competitors: * Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing * Michelle Boyd @micheleboyd * Mark Donica @MarkBDonica * Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski * Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 * Stacy Howard @stacyohoward * Tim Franco @tfranco84 Grace Hancock @mrsgraceface Former Competitors: * Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski * Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 * Stacy Howard @stacyohoward * Tim Franco @tfranco84 Jonathan Harris @countrycaravan Former Competitors: * Lon Harris @Lons * JTE @JTEmoviethinks * Simon Thompson @ShowbizSimon Alyce @sLeiaAllDay Former Competitors: * Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe Former Competitors: * Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko * Sam Witwer @SamWitwer * Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing * Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe * William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani * Matt Knost @mattknost Jay Washington @MrJayWashington Former Competitors: * Brianne Chandler @MissMovies * Stacy Howard @stacyohoward * Jeannine Brice @JeannineDaBean * Markeia McCarty @markeiamccarty * Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin * Brian Walton @R2B2Walton * Sabina-Lissette Graves @SabinaHasNoR Anarchy Managers* Jack Hind @JackHind Former Competitors: * Devon Stewart @DevonDStewart * Rachel Silvestrini @RMSilvestrini Markeia McCarty @markeiamccarty Former Competitors: * Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny * Brianne Chandler @MissMovies Jonny Loquasto @JQuasto Former Competitors: * Marc Edward Heuck @the_hoyk * Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold Notes The Anarchy managers tab is only for the managers who only managed during the 2018 Ultimate Team Schmoedown tournament. All the managers (except for Kaiser, Hancock, Burnett, Harris, Cobbster. RB3, Alyce, Marshall, Barney, Levine and Mulligan) managed during the tournament. Category:Miscellaneous